blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kill This Love
Kill This Love - piosenka zespołu Blackpink, czołowy singiel z ich drugiego koreańskiego minialbumu o tym samym tytule wydany 5 kwietnia 2018 po długim jak na K-pop 10-miesięcznym okresie od ostatniego comebacku. 'Tekst' Yeah, yeah, yeah BLACKPINK in your area Yeah, yeah, yeah cheonsa gateun Hi kkeuten angma gateun Bye maebeon michildeushan High dwien baeteoya haneun Price igeon dabi eomneun Test maebeon sokdeorado Yes ttakhan gamjeongeui noye eoreo jugeul saranghae Here I come kick in the door gajang dokhan geollo jwo ppeonhadi ppeonhan geu love deo naenwabwa give me some more araseo maedallyeo byeorang kkeute hanmadimyeon tto like hebeolle hae geu ttatteushan tteollimi saeppalgan seollemi machi heaven gatgetjiman you might not get it in Look at me Look at you nuga deo apeulkka? You smart nuga? You are du nune pinunmul heureuge doendamyeon So sorry nuga? You are na eotteokhae nayakhan nal gyeondil su eopseo aesseo du nuneul garin chae sarangeui sumtongeul kkeunheoyagesseo LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum Feelin’ like a sinner Its so fire with him I go boo hoo He said you look crazy Thank you baby I owe it all to you Got me all messed up His love is my favorite But you plus me sadly can be dangerous Lucky me Lucky you gyeolgugen geojinmal we lie So what so what manyage naega neol jiuge doendamyeon So sorry I’m not sorry na eotteokhae nayakhan nal gyeondil su eopseo aesseo nunmureul gamchun chae sarangeui sumtongeul kkeunheoyagesseo LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum We all commit to love That makes you cry We’re all making love That kills you inside We must kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Before it kills you too Kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Gotta kill let’s kill this love 'Polskie tłumaczenie' Yeah, yeah, yeah BLACKPINK wkroczyły na Twój teren Yeah, yeah, yeah Zawsze po słodkim powitaniu pojawia się gorzkie pożegnanie Po wszelkich szalonych zabawach pojawia się cena, którą masz obowiązek spłacić Nie ma odpowiedzi na ten test, przez swą naiwność odpowiadam ”tak” Jestem niewolnikiem swoich emocji Przez tą miłość bez serca Oto ja, przychodzę kopiąc w drzwi Dajcie mi tego najsilniejszego Oczywiście, to jest miłość Daj mi więcej, o wiele więcej Możesz pojawić się na końcu klifu, tak jak sobie wymarzysz Jedno słowo i znów jesteś niczym gwiazda To ciepłe uczucie zdenerwowania, skrajna euforia Uczucie jak w niebie, jednak dla Ciebie to będzie istny horror. Spójrz na mnie oraz na siebie Kto będzie bardziej cierpiał Uważasz się za mądrego? Taki już jesteś Gdy zaczną spływać po Twych policzkach krwawe łzy Wtedy przeprosisz? Nie wydaję mi się Co powinnam zrobić? Nie mogę znieść tego żałosnego uczucia Nie chcę już powstrzymywać swych łez Jedyne co mi pomoże, to zlikwidowanie tej miłości, tak zrobię. Zabijmy tę miłość Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum Zabijmy tę miłość Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum Czuję się jak grzesznik Gdy z nim jestem, wszystko przypomina pożar Płaczę ze strachu Mówi ”Wyglądasz jak wariatka” Dziękuję skarbie Zawdzięczam to wszystko Tobie Wybiłeś mnie z rytmu Jednak jego miłość to ma wymarzona Ale ty plus ja Niestety możesz skończyć tragicznie Jestem szczęśliwa, Ty także jesteś Jednak okazało się, że kłamaliśmy Ale co z tego? No co? Jeżeli skończy się na tym, że Ci wybaczę, pożałuję Przepraszam Lecz wcale nie jest mi przykro. Co powinnam zrobić? Nie mogę znieść tego żałosnego uczucia Od momentu zakrywania swych oczu Jedyne co mi pomoże, to zlikwidowanie tej miłości, tak zrobię Zabijmy tę miłość Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum Zabijmy tę miłość Rum pum pum pum pum pum pum Wszyscy poddajemy się miłości Przez nią potem płaczemy Wszyscy tworzymy miłość Która niszczy nas od środka Musimy zabić tę miłość Tak, to smutne, lecz prawdziwe Trzeba zabić tę miłość Zanim ona zabije pierw Ciebie Zabić tę miłość Tak, to smutne, lecz prawdziwe Trzeba zabić tę miłość Trzeba zabić, zabijmy tę miłość (źródło) 'Galeria wideo' thumb|center|335 px File:BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V Teaser|M/V Teaser BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.)|Dance practice File:BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V MAKING FILM|M/V Making Film 'Programy muzyczne' File:ComeBack Stage BLACKPINK - Kill This Love , 블랙핑크 - Kill This Love Show Music core 20190406|MBC Music Core 190406 File:BLACKPINK - ‘Kill This Love’ 0407 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 190407 File:BLACKPINK - ‘Kill This Love’ 0414 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 190414 Kategoria:Piosenki